Discoveries
by Piper Aurora Potter
Summary: Fluffy oneshot. Aang has an interesting conversation with Toph, and finds that she has an awesome imagination.


A/N: I know I should be hard at work on 'You're What?', but every author needs a break sometimes. ** I do not in any way, shape or form support Taang. I am a Kataang shipper. I think Taang is adorable to write, though. **

**Disclaimer: Send me money. Then I MIGHT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph had landed for the night. Sokka was snoring away by Appa (A/N: Assuming they get him back) and Katara was absentmindedly bending. Aang and Toph were sitting across from each other in a comfortable silence. As Aang's gaze fell on the Earthbender, his thoughts wandered to her as well. _She's an amazing person. I've never once REALLY, DIRECTLY heard her complain about being blind. I figure that she considers it a gift. She's the youngest Earthbending master alive. Hmm, I wonder how she imagines we look…_

Deciding that this was a good question, he asked her. She raised her clouded eyes.

"Whaddaya mean how do I think you look?"

Aang smacked his forehead. That came out all wrong. "I meant, well, since you've never actually seen us, how do you imagine we look?" Katara looked up in interest. Toph was quiet for a moment, seeming to be processing what he'd just said. "…You want me to tell you how I think you look?" Aang nodded and Katara said, "Please do." Toph nodded.

"Okay, Twinkle Toes. I'll start with you, Sugar Queen. I see you as being slightly taller than me, with long hair, it's blonde or red. You're built kinda willow-y." Aang nodded. "You're basically right. She is a bit taller than you, but her hair's brown. It is long, though. Now that you mention it, she is sort of willow-y." Toph smiled.

"Now for you, Twinkle Toes. You're a bit harder. I know for a fact that you're the same age as I am and that you're bald. I see you as being tanned, and a bit taller than me. Your eyes are blue and you're strongly built." She looked from waterbender to airbender and said, "How'd I do?"

Aang said, "Well, Katara IS taller than you, but her long hair is brown. And now that you mention it, she is sort of willow-y." Katara grinned. "You did well. Aang's almost as tall as you, give or take an inch. He is tanned, but his eyes are grey. He is strongly built, but he has a really graceful side as well." Toph nodded. "Thanks you guys."

_THE NEXT MORNING_

I was around nine-thirty when Aang woke up. He grinned at Katara who was making breakfast. Sokka was still snoring away beside him. Toph was nowhere to be found. Aang turned his attention back to Katara. His best friend, sister, and mother. The one he could rely on no matter what.

"Hey Katara?"

She looked at him over the cookfire.

"Yeah, Aang?" Blushing, Aang said, "Where's Toph?" Her lips turned up in a smile. "She's swimming at the spring, loverboy." Ignoring her last remark, he left the camp in search of Toph.

When he arrived at the spring, he gasped at the sight. He had thought she was pretty when they first met, but two years had matured her into a beautiful young woman. Her swimming clothes were quite like Katara's, with only two differences. It was green, and instead of the almost tank-top Katara wore, her top was a strip of cloth wrapped around her chest. She had also taken her hair down. He was surprised at how long it was. Her waist length black hair wasn't wet, as she wasn't in the spring yet.

"Ya know, I may be blind, Twinkle Toes, but I am NOT deaf. Your breathing sounds like someone's screaming in my ear." Aang blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know your hair was that long." A faint blush tinted the girl's features. "Okay…" she said slowly, "Didja need somethin', then?" She asked, recovering herself. "No, I just wanted to do this…" She felt his warm lips on her cheek.

When he pulled back, she said, "Ya missed, Twinkle Toes." Aang's brows furrowed. "Huh?" The earthbender smirked and said, "Ya missed." She leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly. After they pulled apart, Aang smiled and whispered, "Bull's-eye."

A small way away, well hidden behind some bushes, Katara smiled and said, "And they lived happily ever after."

A/N: I hope you liked it. It was four pages in my notebook. Read and review, please.

Charmingly yours,

Charlotte (Piper Aurora Potter)


End file.
